Just Wouldn't Understand
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Ginny has yet another fight with Ron and the only one to make her feel better is her lovely girlfriend. A romantic Ginny/Luna fic. Canon-divergent. Details explained in the AN.


**A/N: This story has been written for the Golden Snitch Forum and the International Wizarding School Championship Forum. I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: The story is divergent from canon, wherein it takes place after the war had ended and Harry and Ginny never dated in the past years. Luna still lives in her old home. **

**Challenges: 1. The Nautical Ship Challenge [Plausible Canon]**

**2\. The Grammar School Challenge**

**Prompt: Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley - S.S. Dreamy Redhead**

**Word Count: 780**

* * *

Ginny stormed away from the family dining room and towards her own room, seething in absolute rage, and ignoring the cried calls of her name. She was all the more furious for this time, not just Ron, but even her mother had expressed the desire to get Ginny married to Harry. Once again, the topic was _purposely_ being discussed in front of Harry, and once again it had hurt Ginny immensely, to see the hope dying in his emerald eyes. Harry was great, he was one the dearest friend she could ever ask for, but she didn't love him. She could _never_ love him when her heart already belonged with someone else.

Ginny was furious because Ron _knew_ this little fact very well, yet he was still in denial. He had thought that her childhood crush on Harry would strengthen their bond and family ties. She was angry because Ron was being _inconsiderate_ of not only hers but Harry's feelings as well. She had seen in Harry's eyes; he too wasn't ready for this relationship. She had read the incomparable love and respect he held for Hermione; the sweet, silly boy, however, wasn't aware of his true feelings at the moment. Ginny would help and support Harry in whichever way she could, but right now she needed to save her own love life.

Reaching her room, she locked the door with a loud bang and immediately started putting some of her clothes and stuff in a bag enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm. In a fit of revenge and the thought of making Ron suffer for his unwanted opinions, she put some _not-so-dangerous_ firecrackers at the foot of the door, in case Ron managed to open it. Taking hold of her broomstick, she didn't waste another second to whoosh out of the window and towards the unique Lovegood house.

Within no time, she reached her destination, and without any hesitation, she flew towards Luna's bedroom window. Ginny peeked inside and found the bedroom vacant. Climbing into the room_ expertly_, she made herself comfortable on the soft bed and waiting for Luna, knowing that she would be here any moment.

Ginny wasn't wrong in her assumptions because the blonde-haired girl soon entered, with a cup of steamy peppermint tea in her hands.

"How do you _always_ come to know that I'll be needing a hot cuppa?" Ginny asked, smiling fondly at her girlfriend.

"The wrackspurts told me about your dampened mood. They also informed me that you fought with your brother again," Luna said in her ever-dreamy voice, as she sat beside Ginny and handed her the hot mug. At the mere mention of Ron, Ginny's face contorted into a scowl and putting away the mug on the bedside stand she laid her head in Luna's lap. Luna hummed and started massaging her scalp in soothing motion; a gesture that always made Ginny sigh in contentment.

"It wasn't my fault - he was the one to start the fight by bringing up the topic of my marriage to Harry," Ginny buried her face further into the warmth of Luna's clothes.

"And?" Luna persisted further. "And I_ may_ have said some fancy curses to him, along with the 'mind your own business thing'," the red-head spoke, but she wasn't guilty of her actions in the least. Ron had it coming for a long time. He was one of the first people to know about their relationship, yet in his jealousy to keep Harry and Hermione away, he came up with the cunning idea to wed Ginny and Harry. Merlin and Morgana, he was acting _worse_ than Malfoy!

He was in denial; he _didn't_ want to understand that Hermione would never be happy with him, just as Ginny would not be able to love Harry. Even the twins were enraged at Ron's crazy behaviour.

She told Luna so, "It's quite simple then, isn't it? For us to get together, we'll have to make Harry realise his feelings for Hermione," Luna spoke as if trying to make an emotional conversation with Harry, and that too on girls was the easiest task in the world.

"We'll have to play _matchmakers_?" Ginny looked at Luna from her comfortable position.

"Yeah. I'm sure the twins wouldn't mind helping us," Luna spoke with such confidence that Ginny's hope escalated as well. She grinned widely before kissing Luna adorably on her forehead.

"All that planning for later, though. Right now, I want to cuddle with my wonderful and amazing girlfriend," Ginny spoke making Luna smile.

"I don't mind that at all." The fight may have spoiled her day, but Ginny drifted off to an easy sleep in Luna's arms.


End file.
